


you are the moon to my night sky

by Diablogarbage



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff without Plot, Moonlit Date, Reminiscing, Softness, i just really love these two okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29552844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diablogarbage/pseuds/Diablogarbage
Summary: Averiix and Serana go on a date, and reminisce about the things they've been through.
Relationships: Male Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Serana
Kudos: 2





	you are the moon to my night sky

"Just how much more walking do we need to do?" Serana asks, somewhat struggling to keep pace with her Altmeri companion.   
"Not much longer, I promise. Believe me, it's worth the walk," Averiix responds, clambering somewhat unelegantly over a rock and then offering a hand out to the vampire. Serana doesn't take the help, instead scaling it with much more grace than Averiix had. Despite the steep climb upwards which they'd taken, the ground begins to gently slope downwards, leading to a grove, a small valley of sorts.  
It's peaceful, soft winds rustling the leaves of a single, large tree with lovely pink blossoms, a small stream surrounding it. Old, crumbling stonework indicates that this was perhaps once some kind of temple, long gone now. 

"Oh… This is beautiful," Serana breathes, taking in the view. To the right the valley opens up to a sharp cliff, giving a lovely view of the wilderness of Skyrim beyond.  
"Isn't it?" Averiix agrees serenely. "Not as beautiful as you, though."  
Serana rolls her eyes, the faintest twinges of a blush gracing her cheeks. "Oh, be quiet."  
The mer laughs, a rich, joyful sound, and gestures the vampire over. "Come, sit with me."  
He sits upon a somewhat still in tact low wall, one next to the tree, that overlooks the view of Skyrim. Serana carefully picks her way through any potential rubble, and sits next to the taller man. 

Averiix smiles, gently slipping an arm around her before pausing. "Ah--m-may I?" he asks, already readying to withdraw his arm if needed. Serana smiles, looking up at the pure care and concern written on his face.   
"You may," she responds, gently raising a hand to cup his cheek. "I'm still getting used to this all. This… romance stuff. But you don't have to ask to hold me, you know."  
Averiix merely knits his white brows, leaning his face into her gentle touch. She's absolutely beautiful, shrouded in the moonlight, her glowing eyes soft with amusement and affection. He feels a blush rise on his face just thinking about it. 

"I-I know," he responds, gently rubbing small circles upon her side with his thumb. "But its habit, I suppose. I know you're still getting used to it, s-so I never want to do anything without knowing you're comfortable with it."  
"Oh, Averiix," she sighs, a soft laugh coming from her lips as she leans her head against his strong shoulder. "You're so considerate. But, really, I'm okay. We've done this all before; holding one another, hugging, falling asleep with each other… You don't need to ask to hold me. Anyways, isn't this a date? That's supposed to be some romance-filled thing anyway, right?"  
Averiix feels a faint smile twitch at his lips. "I suppose you're right… But you know me, I'll probably keep asking anyways."  
Serana softly laughs again, smiling sweetly. "And you know I'll keep telling you that you don't have to."

She hasn't felt this alive in… ever, really. While she'd had her joys in life, she never felt as free as she'd like to. With her parents always at each other's throats, her mother's distant nature and eventual departure, and her father barely seeing her as a daughter anymore and more of an asset--she'd always felt… Almost useless. Like less of a person. But Averiix makes her feel whole. He is kind and caring and even though he can be clumsy and a little dull witted at times, he makes Serana feel free and alive. He is a joyful person, with a contagious smile and a natural inclination to be kind to others, even if they are not so kind to him. Never once has he made Serana uncomfortable or feel as if she is just another means to an end; even when they first met, his first words to her were not ones of disbelief or disgust that she was a vampire; but rather to ask her if she was alright, and if not, how could he help? 

She sees the way others look at her. There is mistrust and disdain in their eyes because of what she is. But not Averiix. He has never looked down upon her for being a vampire, never has he shunned her nor feared her. He treats her with respect, kindness, and above all, love. Something which Serana hasn't had in centuries.   
Love, especially, and never love in this way. Although she loves her parents, she never truly felt as though they wholly loved her back. Perhaps it is because of the wedge that had formed between the two of them, that they focused less upon their daughter.

But she has her lover now, to make up for that. He cares for her and protects her. Her mother has been much more attentive and caring too, now that the prophecy is eliminated--and even the old one that is called Paarthurnax, the great gray dragon whom lives upon the throat of the world, shows a fatherly inclination to her which she appreciates.   
Averiix is a strange man, she can admit it. He is caring to all he meets, and despite being a masterful smith is quite clumsy, and sometimes fairly oblivious or dull minded. He seems to attract dragons and, rather than slay them as the prophecies spoke, he instead befriends them. He'd said something about how he wished to never kill another dragon, after having slain Alduin, and Serana supposes she can understand--he has the soul of a dragon, and feels a kinship with them.   
Yes, he is a strange one, but she loves him all the same.

"Are you alright?" Averiix's soft but undoubtedly mildly concerned voice breaks her from her thoughts. "You looked like you were reminiscing."  
"I was, sort of," she admits, sliding her hand down to gently rest upon his chest. "But nothing bad, I promise. Just… Thinking, I guess. About how much has changed."  
"That's good… I think," Averiix responds, bringing his hand up to tenderly stroke her black hair. "Do you want to talk about it? If you're comfortable with it, of course."  
She smiles at the feeling of his fingers combing through her hair, and gives a soft hum of consideration. "I was really just thinking about.. well… You, really. How everything's changed since we met."  
Averiix's face flushes. "Ah… I-In a good way, yes?"  
"Of course in a good way!" Serana laughs, gently smacking his chest. "Since we met, my mother has begun to truly be a mother to me again, and, although my father may be dead, Paarthurnax has taken on a fatherly role towards me, and I appreciate it--however odd it may be to have a dragon being so caring. When I was younger, I always imaged I would someday inherit the castle as my own. But, I… I like how we live. In our little tent-house, on the throat of the world, with a bunch of dragons. It's not anything like what I'd expected, but… It's so much nicer."  
Averiix feels his heart practically swell and skip a few beats at Serana's words, and he softly murmurs in another tongue, likely one native to his homeland. 

"Oh, Serana… You know I've only ever wanted the best for you. Even from the moment we met, I wanted to help you. I-I never thought we would end up like this, but… It makes me so happy. You make me happy." He gently presses his lips to her forehead, still a blushing mess. "Love does that though, doesn't it? I wouldn't have it any other way. I, eheh, I wonder what my family would think, if they could see me now… Ah, they'd probably still be proud. They always teased me about how I needed to find someone sooner or later. And now, well… I have you. And you're all I could ever want, my lovely moonlight."  
Now Serana blushes, smiling. "Always one for the nicknames… I hope someday I can meet your family. From everything I've heard they sound just as lovely as you are--and your family's estate sounds beautiful."

"It is," he muses. "Hahah, perhaps we can visit someday, on the back of a dragon! Now wouldn't that be a sight to see; little Av', riding the back of a harbinger of the end times!" He grins at his own little joke, and pulls Serana closer. "But, seriously… I want to visit someday with you. I want them to meet, well… Everyone. Everyone in this big, messy family. You, the dragons, Talia… Everyone."

Serana smiles, and presses a soft, fleeting kiss to his lips. "It'll happen someday, Averiix. I know it will."


End file.
